


A Thief's Debt

by fireredlily



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Abduction, Aphrodisiacs, Awkward Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs, Cock Tease, Concussions, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, References to Drugs, Sensation Play, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireredlily/pseuds/fireredlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nebris has been taking valuable materials from SethBling's base. Everything is going great... until SethBling catches him in the act and decides to exact payment. Naturally, he lets Etho in on the secret when he comes looking for Nebris, and things get a bit out of hand. Smut-fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thief's Debt

Seth's eyes narrowed at the sight of Nebris rifling through his chests, and as the would-be thief lifted some diamonds from his supply, SethBling drew his diamond sword, pinning him against the wall. Nebris dropped the diamonds to the ground, cursing as he felt the blade against his neck.

Seth's mouth was curved into a frown when Nebris looked him in the eyes, smiling sheepishly. "Seth, hey buddy! I just came over to see if I could borrow a few things, but if you drop the sword, I'll just be going now."

The sword pressed into his skin, sending a drop of blood along the tip, and Nebris shut up as Seth glared at him. "I don't think so, Nebris. In fact, I don't think you'll be leaving until you've learned why it's a bad idea to steal from me."

The hilt of the sword crashed against his head, knocking Nebris out cold as Seth began to drag him down the stairs.

* * *

When Nebris came to, his head was throbbing and his vision was dark.

A dark scrap of fabric covered his eyes, wrapping around his head before tying off at the back. He reached a hand up to massage his temples and remove the blindfold, only to freeze as his arms caught on something. Heavy ropes looped around his wrists, holding them together behind his back, and as he tried to lift them and rise to his feet, he was jerked back down to his knees. A cuff around his foot kept Nebris tethered to the floor and he scowled.

Cold air covered his skin, and he realized with a start that his clothes were gone, leaving him naked and exposed. The air was cold and slightly damp, and as Nebris strained to make out the details of his surroundings, he heard nothing but silence. He vaguely remembered Seth knocking him out, so he cleared his throat, calling out into the darkness.

"Seth? SethBling?"

No answer. Only his echoes came back in the darkness, and Nebris cursed, settling in to wait as he struggled with his bonds.

Several hours later, the sound of pistons firing caused Nebris to straighten, listening intently to where the sound was coming from. It was unlikely that Seth would come in without announcing himself in some way, so who…?

Someone crouched down next to him, footsteps almost inaudible over the sound of his heart pounding in his ears.

"Nebris…"

Etho's breath was hot against his neck, and Nebris shivered, licking his dry lips as his hands twisted in their bonds. The ninja looked him over curiously, surprised at the muted reaction. Nebris' hands were tied behind his back with a coil of rope, and a dark blindfold covered his eyes, forcing him to rely upon his other senses to follow Etho's movements. The ninja's warmth radiated off his body as he drew closer, brushing against Nebris' back.

It was almost comforting to know that Etho was the first to find him. He didn't really enjoy the thought of anyone seeing him in this state, but at least with Etho, it was familiar ground. They'd both seen each other at their worst many times before.

A hand reached up to cup his face, and Nebris held back a sigh of contentment as the chilling cold was chased away by the touch. Etho's body heat was a welcome change from the feeling of cold air against his bare skin, and Nebris leaned into the caress instinctively, drawing warmth from the hand as Etho chuckled. Tense fingers relaxed as the ninja stroked his skin gently, meeting no resistance.

"Not going to fight me today, Nebris?" The tension in Etho's voice was dissipating rapidly, and Nebris could feel the difference in his body language as the ninja calmed. Good. A calm Etho was much much safer to be around in his current predicament. The last thing Nebris wanted was to be bound and helpless with an angry Etho. Nebris might be proud, but he wasn't stupid enough to needle the other man when he was at his mercy.

Nebris cleared his throat, licking his lips again before speaking. "It's cold in here, and you're warm." His voice was rough with disuse, but the sentiment was clear. Nebris could care less what the ninja intended to do, so long as Etho's intentions were of benefit to him. And right now, Etho's actions were providing him with much needed warmth.

Even bound as he was, Nebris still carried himself as though he were completely in control of the situation. Etho chuckled again, sufficiently soothed by the repetitive motions as he rubbed his fingers across Nebris's face, scratching the dark-haired man's beard gently. The ninja's other hand toyed with his hair, soft pressure massaging his scalp. Purple eyes shuttered closed behind the blindfold as Nebris allowed the ministrations to lull him into a sense of contentment.

"Mm. Seth told me he caught you stealing from him." Etho felt Nebris stiffen under his fingers, and the ninja placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "That wasn't a smart move, Nebris. Did you really think he wouldn't do something about it?"

Nebris didn't say anything, sucking in a breath. Etho knew why he was here, and from the sounds of it, his odds of escaping just got even worse. There was a sting of betrayal forming in his chest as his stomach churned violently. The ninja wasn't here to help him escape at all. He felt his pulse speed up as the fingers tangled in his hair withdrew, taking the warmth with them. The ninja didn't notice, walking back to the concealed door that led out of the room.

"I should go before Seth gets back. Be good, Nebris, and maybe he'll let you out once he thinks you've learned your lesson."

The pistons sounded again, and Nebris slumped as he was left behind, cold and alone in the silence. Waiting.

* * *

The door didn't open again until a few hours later. Nebris craned his neck, listening for the footfalls to identify his visitor. He needn't have bothered. The visitor strode over to him purposely, and Nebris blinked in confusion as the blindfold was pulled off. As his vision began to clear, Nebris could make out SethBling's figure in the darkness. The redstone engineer was looking down at him with a smug grin, and Nebris scowled.

"So, this is your master plan, Seth? Tie me up and leave me alone in a cold, dark room? Very original." Nebris shivered, twisting his hands in the ropes as Seth inspected the restraints. When he was sure that they were still secure, he stepped back, granting Nebris a genuine smile.

"Aww, don't be like that, Nebris. I even let you have a nice visit with Etho."

Nebris frowned. "Get to the point already, Seth. What do you want?"  
Seth cupped Nebris's cheek with his hand, gripping his chin tightly to hold it in place as Nebris attempted to pull away. Nebris hissed when the grip tightened, fingernails digging into his skin.

"You owe me for all the materials you stole from my base, Nebris. I intend to collect."  
"You want your stuff back? Fine. It's all at my base, go and take it. Not like I can stop you from here."

Seth shook his head, and his eyes were hungry as he looked over Nebris. Dark hair was mussed and disheveled from being tugged around, and his toned body was on full display, naked as he was. There was no denying that Nebris was an attractive man. The heated, lust-filled gaze made Nebris' stomach do flip-flops as the smallest stirrings of arousal pooled in his loins. Seth's eyes were drawn to Nebris' pink tongue as he licked his dry lips, and he smirked.

"No. I have a better idea."

It was simple enough to see where this was going, but Nebris wasn't sure what the other man expected of him. A pleasant shudder ran through him as Seth looked him over again, and he pushed it down, unwilling to give in so easily.

"I'm not the submissive type, Seth." Nebris was quick to warn the redstone engineer, eyes glued to him as Seth moved a hand down to stroke the bulge forming in his pants.

"We'll see about that." Seth's response was smug, and Nebris bit back an automatic denial, hearing Etho's words echo in his head. 'Be good, Nebris, and maybe he'll let you out.' Well, it was worth a shot. Nebris sighed, resigning himself to doing whatever it took to get out as soon as possible.

"Fine. How are we doing this?" If Seth was surprised by Nebris' quick capitulation, he didn't show it. Instead, the redstone engineer smiled at him, dropping his overalls as he brought his cock forward with a grin, stroking it.

"I think we should start with putting that tongue of yours to good use. Tell me, are you any good at blow-jobs?"

Nebris faltered at the question, unsure how to answer. "I… honestly don't know. It's not exactly something I have a lot of experience in. I'm usually the one getting blown, not the other way around." That was true enough, if not the real reason for his reluctance. Nebris didn't intend to give Seth what he wanted so easily, and he wasn't above a bit of misdirection to avoid it entirely if he could. Maybe he could put the other man off by convincing him that having Nebris pay him back was a terrible idea.

Surprisingly, Seth didn't seem too concerned by Nebris' answer. The redstone engineer hummed for a moment, considering. Was dealing with a potentially sloppy blow-job worth getting a proper one from Nebris later, and getting to walk him through the steps along the way? Yes. Yes it was. "Well, that's what I want from you. One good blow-job, and I'll overlook the things you stole from me. Pretty generous offer, if you ask me."

"…And if I say no?" Nebris wouldn't, not with SethBling staring at him like that, but he needed to know what to expect if things didn't work out. Seth frowned at him then, not liking that answer. He crossed his arms, thinking again before smirking at Nebris as he hit upon a solution. Seth wouldn't push Nebris if he refused, but he knew what he wanted. He just had to make sure the alternatives were unpalatable enough that Nebris agreed to his initial offer.

"If you don't like that option, then I suppose we'll have to work something else out. Perhaps I can destroy your base and take all of your glowstone as payment instead." Seth watched Nebris' expression carefully, circling around him as he laid out his options. Nebris took pride in his artfully crafted base, and it was well-known that Nebris had the largest supply of glowstone on the server. Taking both of those away from him would deal a major blow, and the effort involved in amassing that much glowstone again would slow his progress on the server considerably.

"Or I can put out a hit on you with Pause. Between me, Pause, and Etho, you'll have a death-count in the triple digits in no time." Nebris felt his blood run cold as he shook his head, unwilling to be jumping at shadows for the foreseeable future. Having people after him in the Death Games was bad enough, and he'd signed up for that. Seth watched the color drain from Nebris' face, and he knew he had him.

"Well, what's your choice, then?" The question was more of a formality than anything else, to give Nebris the illusion of a choice, but both already knew what he would pick.

"The first one." Nebris' face burned red in embarrassment, but just giving Seth a blow-job was far better than the alternatives. "Like I said, I don't have a lot of experience with this. What happens if I… fall short?" Nebris' voice was quiet as he trailed off, implying that he might fail to meet Seth's expectations.

Seth didn't seem too worried about the possibility, running a hand through Nebris' hair in reassurance. "Then we'll try again until you get the hang of it. I'm a patient guy, Nebris, I'm not going to hold it against you if you need a bit of practice. Once I feel like you've given me a satisfactory experience, I'll consider us even and you'll be free to go."

Nebris nodded in agreement. So, Seth claimed he would be willing to endure Nebris' failed attempts until he improved? That sounded an awful lot like a challenge to him. Nebris absentmindedly wondered just how far he would be able to push Seth before his patience snapped and he changed his mind. As his wrists bumped against each other again, he spoke up, wondering if he could get the restraints removed now. "I don't suppose you're going to untie me now that I've said yes?"

Seth shook his head, and Nebris let out a breath of disappointment, even though he half-expected the answer. "No. The bindings stay until you've filled your end of the bargain. I can't have you running off without paying, after all."

With the negotiations finished, Seth twisted his fingers through Nebris' hair, pulling his face up to look at him. "Now, I think it's time we got started. Do what you can, and I'll stop you if you make a mistake."

Nebris nodded in agreement, licking his lips in preparation as Seth held his cock to Nebris' lips. He opened his mouth, trying to take in as much of it as he could, and pulled back just as quickly when he started gagging. Seth sighed, pulling Nebris back by tugging at his hair. "From the beginning then. Don't try to rush, you need to ease yourself into it or you'll just end up choking yourself. For now, I'll guide you as to when it's time to move on, so just relax and let me lead, okay?"

Nebris felt his cheeks turn pink at the reprimand for a beginner's mistake, but he nodded, taking the advice for what it was. When Seth tugged him forward again, bumping Nebris' lips against his cock, he opened his mouth, and Seth pulled him forward so the tip barely cleared his teeth. "Close your lips around it and suck. Make sure you're breathing through your nose."

Nebris obeyed readily, adjusting to the feeling of the cock in his mouth as he gently sucked on the appendage. Seth's voice was patient as he guided Nebris through the motions. "Normally, you should try to tease a bit before you even put your partner's dick in your mouth, by kissing, licking, or just blowing air over the tip," Seth pulled Nebris off of his dick and swooped down, peppering Nebris' neck with kisses, licking at the skin and sucking at it hard enough to bruise and make his point.

"Right now we're just going to focus on getting around that gag reflex of yours. Try it again, and this time, go slow." Seth was too focused on his lecture to notice the mischievous glint in Nebris' eyes as he ducked his head back down. He opened his mouth, waiting several long seconds before wrapping his lips around Seth's cock and inching forward at a snail's pace. After several minutes of Nebris not getting anywhere, Seth groaned, gripping Nebris' hair tightly and sliding him off of his dick again.

"Damn it, Nebris, are you taking this seriously or not? I said 'go slow', not wait for an eternity to move!"

Nebris' eyes were downcast as he slumped his shoulders. "I'm trying Seth, I'm just… really new to this." Seth's hand reached down to ruffle his hair again, murmuring apologies as he tried to stomp down on his frustration. He was trying so hard to be patient, but was it really possible for someone to be this bad at a simple blow-job?

Nebris was feeling rather pleased with himself, though he was careful not to show it on his face, maintaining the despondent expression. There had been no issue with Nebris' gag reflex at all. The purple-eyed man had attempted to get out of the blow-job by rushing through it, and Seth assumed it to be from complete inexperience, rather than an attempt to mess with him.

If Seth wanted to _teach_ him, then so be it. That didn't mean Nebris had to make it easy on him. It was worth the risk of being trapped here for a few more days if he could successfully wreck Seth's patient demeanor. The redstone engineer was way too calm for his own good sometimes.

"Alright," there was a slight edge in Seth's voice as he spoke again, and Nebris snickered mentally as the hand in his hair gripped the strands tightly, forcibly moving him. "We're going to try this again. I'll hold you where you need to be, you practice sucking and licking, and I'll move you again when I think you've done enough." Seth's voice was tight and controlled, and Nebris bit back a grin at how quickly Seth had given up on letting Nebris figure things out on his own.

Seth leaned down to make another mark on his neck, licking and then sucking, mimicking the actions he wanted Nebris to take. After the demonstration, Seth would tug at Nebris' hair until Nebris took Seth's cock into his mouth, the redstone engineer holding him in place until he licked and sucked to his satisfaction, learning the proper timing. Seth's grip was rough and almost painful as he guided Nebris, pulling the dark-haired man down to cover more of his cock as they went, easing Nebris into deep-throating him.

Each lesson was marked by another bite-mark on Nebris's neck, eventually moving all the way down to his shoulders before Nebris finally took pity on Seth and cooperated. Seth breathed out a sigh of relief as he felt his cock hit the back of Nebris' throat. Nebris swallowed around it as he breathed through his nose, pink tongue dancing around it lightly, and Seth released his grip on his hair, letting Nebris pull back, sliding off Seth's dick with a pop. Nebris sat on his knees heavily, legs shaking from being held up for so long, and Seth sent him a tired, satisfied smile as he made his way to the door, stating that they'd made enough progress for one day.

* * *

The next visit with Etho was a quick one, the ninja making a beeline for Nebris without saying a word. Instead, Etho tugged him up as far as the bindings would allow, pulling him into a fierce kiss that left Nebris moaning for more. Delicate hands traveled across Nebris' bare chest before resting on his shoulders, applying pressure as Etho deepened the kiss.

Nebris hissed in pain as the ninja's fingers tightened around his shoulder. The sound drew Etho out of his thoughts and he frowned, wondering at the pained reaction. He was sure he hadn't been squeezing hard enough to cause Nebris any discomfort.

Etho pulled back, releasing his rival as he looked him over, squinting in the darkness. It was hard to see, but now that he was looking for it, Etho saw the bruising, possessive marks on his neck and shoulders. Marks that Seth must have left there, as Etho did not remember leaving any behind. Etho had assumed, when he found out that Nebris was being kept in Seth's base, that Seth had merely intended to keep him locked away and ignore him, to highlight just how powerless Nebris actually was, and maybe humiliate him a little.

To find out that Seth had been using Nebris bothered him on more levels than he cared to admit. They weren't exactly exclusive, but Nebris was his, damn it! He was the only one that Nebris acted submissive to. Finding out that someone else had managed to coax that submissive nature out of Nebris long enough to physically mark him hurt.

"You have marks all over you." Etho's tone was accusing, and Nebris shrugged.  
"Do I? I can't exactly see them through the blindfold." The reply was a bit sharp, but Nebris was annoyed at the implication that he was somehow to blame.

Etho stopped short, recognizing Nebris' irritation. The ninja took in several deep, steadying breaths as he squashed the possessive rage threatening to rise to the surface. There was no sense in taking his anger out on Nebris. He cupped Nebris' face gently, rubbing small circles into the skin with the pad of his thumb. Nebris relaxed slowly, letting the tension drain out of him as Etho calmed.

After several long moments, the ninja withdrew his hand, and Nebris let out a breath. "You're leaving already?"

Etho paused briefly before moving towards the door. "I'll be back later."

The ninja didn't go far, stopping in his tracks as he found the person he was looking for just up the stairs. "Seth. We need to talk."

SethBling cocked his head, taking note of the suppressed trembling in his limbs as Etho approached. "Something wrong, Etho? I thought your visit with Nebris would have helped you to work off some of that tension."

There it was. A surge of possessiveness swept through him, causing the ninja to clench his fists in frustration. The unspoken reminder that Seth had been using Nebris to relieve his own stress made Etho's blood boil. "You left marks on Nebris."

"Is that a problem? He certainly wasn't complaining when he got them." Seth seemed amused by his possessiveness, and Etho growled in anger, remembering how unconcerned Nebris has been about Seth marking him. What else Seth had managed to coerce Nebris into while Etho was gone? Countless scenarios raced through his head and the ninja closed his eyes to try to ward them off.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Seth creeping up closer to him until it was too late. Etho grunted as he was shoved against the wall, arms pinned to his sides as his head swam from the collision with the wall behind him.

"If you're so concerned about what I do with Nebris, you can join him and see for yourself." Seth's voice sounded smug, and Etho gazed at him unsteadily, unable to focus his vision as the world seemed to spin around him. The ninja closed his eyes tightly as the spinning began to make his stomach sick, and Seth made soft cooing noises, running his fingers through his hair and relaxing his grip when Etho didn't move to resist him. Etho only groaned, the mild concussion leaving him with a pounding headache.

"Shhhh, Etho. Just lie back and relax, it'll all be better soon." Etho felt Seth's hands move to open his fist gently, massaging the skin as the pain began to fade. A calloused thumb pressed firmly against the base of his wrist, and Etho relaxed, feeling his energy fade away. Drowsiness began to flood his mind when Seth didn't release his hold after several seconds, and the ninja sank into sleep, too drained to resist as his headache finally disappeared.

* * *

When Etho came back to awareness, he was in a familiar room. Nebris knelt across from him, the blindfold gone, and Etho fought down his panic when he noticed that his arms were bound, not moving as he tugged at the ropes. Seeing movement, Nebris looked over at Etho, eyebrows raised as the ninja struggled with the ropes binding his wrists behind his back. "I'm guessing your talk with Seth didn't go too well?"

Seth? In the back of his mind, Etho knew he was supposed to be angry at Seth, but he couldn't find the energy to be more than vaguely annoyed. The ninja fixed Nebris with a sullen glare, not willing to admit defeat just yet. "Shut up."

Nebris couldn't help but laugh, falling silent again as Etho growled, ignoring him as he twisted his hands in the ropes.

SethBling smiled as he opened the piston doors. Etho and Nebris were both waiting for him, on their knees and silent. Well, mostly. Etho was fidgeting in his bonds as he attempted to free his hands, and Nebris was watching him fail.

Purple eyes turned to meet his as Seth stepped forward, and Nebris watched him turn away to caress Etho's face. Etho's irritation seemed to dissipate as Seth drew closer, being replaced with a strange sort of warmth as his stomach churned from the proximity. A calloused thumb brushed against Etho's lips, and Seth laughed as the ninja's lips parted instinctively. The ninja's keen senses worked against him, and the remnants of redstone on Seth's fingers left a sharp, tangy taste against his tongue and sent a heady rush running through him.

He felt like he was floating as the powder danced over his tongue, crackling with energy, and Seth's fingers felt like warm fire against his skin as his senses heightened. Etho whined as he stomped down on the urge to lick at Seth's fingers for more, swallowing to try to moisten his suddenly parched throat. Head still swimming from the small taste of concentrated redstone dust, Etho dropped his gaze, looking anywhere but at Seth, his face flushed in embarrassment as the redstone engineer chuckled at his reaction.

Nebris watched the ninja's expression with keen interest, eyebrows reaching into his hairline at the sudden shift in behavior. So, redstone acted as an aphrodisiac for Etho? That was… interesting. Purple eyes glinted as he filed the information away for later, watching Etho shiver under Seth's hand, the ninja's nerves tingling and sensitive.

Seth removed his hand after a moment, stepping away from Etho. Instead, he turned to address the other man kneeling on his floor, watching Etho's expression out of the corner of his eye as he did. Nebris waited, mouth dry and blood pumping fast as Seth gazed down at him, finally giving him his full attention. Nebris fought the urge to squirm in place as Seth's expression clouded with lust, the intense gaze sending pleasant shivers down his spine.

"Why don't you show Etho how this arrangement works, Nebris?"

Etho's eyes shot up to look at the pair then, but Nebris ignored it, nodding in agreement and licking his dry lips. Seth smiled in satisfaction as Nebris straightened his back, sitting up on his knees and pressing a kiss to the clothed bulge in Seth's pants as he he approached. Seth reached down to undo his overalls, and he grasped a handful of Nebris' hair as he pulled his cock out of his boxers.

"You know what to do."

Nebris lowered his head to lick at the slit and taste the pre-cum gathering there, pink tongue darting in and out of his mouth. He chuckled as Seth let out an impatient hiss, not in the mood for Nebris' teasing, and the grip on his hair tightened. Nebris opened his mouth wide as Seth roughly tugged him down so that his cock hit the back of Nebris' throat. Nebris let out a whimper as Seth's length filled his mouth, making it harder to breathe as tears formed at the corners of his eyes.

Purple eyes shuttered closed as he breathed through his nose deeply, working his tongue around the thick shaft. Nebris licked and sucked in an alternating pattern, speeding up or slowing down according to the gasps and moans coming from above him. His head bobbed up and down as his mouth closed around Seth's cock, wet heat enveloping it and drawing out a deep moan from Seth.

Etho watched, face burning as Nebris sucked and swallowed around Seth's dick. Seth's grip on the dark-haired man was tight, and after several minutes of Seth gasping and moaning, Nebris was tugged down roughly, whimpering as warm cum trickled down his throat. Seth held him there, waiting as Nebris gulped the salty liquid down, sucking the rest of it from his softening length and licking it clean. When Nebris was finished, Seth pulled him off of his cock and released his grip on the dark hair, ignoring Nebris' erection as the purple-eyed man shook, whimpering from his own throbbing hard-on. Sucking off Seth usually wasn't enough to bring Nebris to full hardness, but Etho's eyes had been on him the whole time, and the force of two heated gazes on him at once had affected Nebris more than he cared to admit.

Bound hands kept him from reaching down and finishing, and Etho drank in the sight of Nebris squirming with need. Nebris' dark hair was tousled, and his lips were red and swollen as he tried to catch his breath, limbs shaking. Nebris' cock was hard and leaking at the tip as he writhed in place, unable to bring himself to release. The sight was enough to make Etho groan as his cock hardened, and Seth smirked when he saw the ninja's predicament.

"You liked that, didn't you, Etho? Tell me, were you imagining Nebris sucking you off instead?" Seth paused for a moment as Nebris locked his eyes on Etho's half-formed erection, considering. "Or maybe, you'd rather be the one doing the sucking?"

Seth's gaze was intense and Etho couldn't help but squirm at the thought. Nebris' flushed cock was still standing at attention, and he couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight of it. His mind supplied him with images of those purple eyes glazing over in pleasure as he came undone and Etho nodded, unable to form the words. Seth raised an eyebrow before looking to Nebris. "Nebris, consider this your reward for doing so well. What do you want?"

Etho met Nebris' gaze, and the ninja felt heat gather in his cheeks as those purple eyes seemed to bore right into his soul, unblinking. After several long seconds, Nebris cleared his throat, tearing his gaze away to look at Seth. "I want him to suck me off. And I want my hands free while he does it."

Seth nodded in approval, running a hand through Nebris' hair as he gave a contented sigh. Nebris smiled at the shivering Etho, his throbbing cock eager for release as Seth untied the ropes around his wrists. The click of the cuff around his ankle being released echoed in the quiet room, and Nebris sucked in a breath, pleasantly surprised at his sudden freedom to move as he wished. Purple eyes darkened as he briefly entertained the thought of turning on Seth and just leaving, but the thought of having Etho at his mercy was too tempting. He stood slowly, moving closer to Etho but remaining just out of reach as Seth tugged on his arm.

"Make him work for it, Nebris. If he does a good job, I'll take care of him myself." Nebris smirked, watching as Etho fidgeted impatiently on the ground. This would be fun.

At Seth's words, the ninja let out a soft whimper, visions dancing through his head. Etho was brought back to the present as delicate fingers threaded through his hair, stroking at his scalp. Nebris tugged on his hair to make the ninja face him, and he chuckled at the clouded gaze before leaning in to kiss Etho. Their lips crashed together roughly, and Nebris pushed his tongue into Etho's throat as the ninja relaxed into the kiss, forgetting about their audience for the moment. Etho could taste the remains of Seth's cum on his tongue as Nebris explored his mouth, running his tongue across Etho's teeth before withdrawing.

Nebris rubbed his cock along the ninja's face, smearing pre-cum across his lips, and Etho shook in anticipation, parting his lips readily. Etho's tongue peeked out briefly to lick his lips, and the salty taste of Nebris' pre-cum flooded his senses. Nebris directed his cock to Etho's mouth, and the ninja gave it a tentative lick before lowering his head over it, breath hot as it ghosted over the tip. Nebris tugged on his hair roughly, and Etho gasped, mouth dropping open as Nebris slid his cock inside it. The ninja's lips stretched as they wrapped around his cock, and Etho whimpered as Nebris thrust back and forth into his mouth, fucking his throat. When he finally stilled his movements, Etho wrapped his tongue around the cock in his mouth, tugging at it before swallowing.

The sudden tightness around his cock drew out a low moan from Nebris, and Etho pulled back to lap at the leaking cum on his tip. When Etho started to suck and lick around his cock again, Nebris pulled him down so that his cock hit the back of Etho's throat, watching tears form at the corners of his eyes as he gulped around it. Nebris let out a low moan as the ninja continued to pull at his cock as he licked and sucked, slurping up the cum as it leaked from the slit.

When Etho tongued at the thick vein on the underside, Nebris felt his finely held control shatter as he came, hot white fluid shooting into the ninja's mouth as he pulled Etho off his dick with a pop. Cum dribbled from Etho's chin as he gulped it down, and Nebris reached down to wipe the droplets from his face. He held his cum-coated fingers to Etho's lips, pushing them into his mouth and groaning as Etho licked them clean, sucking on the slick digits.

Seth was there as soon as soon as Nebris began to pull away, and his hand wrapped around Etho's cock, pumping slowly. The ninja whined and bucked into the hand, gasping and moaning as he heard Nebris chuckle, watching them from the side. Seth ignored him, stroking at his own leisurely pace, enjoying the needy whimpers as Etho fell apart in his hands. When Etho finally came, it was with a sharp keen, cum splattering on Seth's hands.

Seth held out his hands to Etho, smiling as the ninja leaned forward to lap at them with his tongue, licking them clean and tasting redstone again, mixed in with the salty tang of his own release. His expression was half-lidded and tired as he pulled back, slumping in his bonds, prompting Nebris to untie him and prop him against his shoulder. Nebris ran his fingers through silvery strands, making soothing noises as Etho drifted off to sleep, exhausted.

Seth made no move to approach them again, simply watching the pair as he relaxed in the throne he'd made for himself. The redstone engineer smiled, satisfied, when Nebris turned to him without a questioning look. Toned muscles rippled as he adjusted his grip on Etho's waist, balancing his weight against his side as he moved. The ninja had passed out from the combination of redstone dust and their activities, and Nebris carefully lowered the sleeping man to the ground, leaning him against the wall.

"So, are we even now, or…?"

"After all of that? I think you've more than paid for the stuff you took, Nebris." Seth fanned himself comically, leaning back into the throne. His face was jovial, all traces of irritation gone as he spoke, "Next time, come and ask me first if you need to take some of my stuff. We can work out payment in advance."

Nebris smirked at that, retrieving his clothes from the nearby chest and putting them back on. "I'll take Etho home on my way back, unless you still needed him for something?"

Seth waved him off, unconcerned. "I think Etho got the message. Our business is done."

Nebris nodded, hefting Etho over his shoulder as he walked through the piston doors and up the stairs. He breathed deeply as he stepped out into the sunlight and open air. The server was quiet, and Nebris didn't run into anyone as he walked leisurely to Etho's place. Nebris gently lowered the ninja into bed, pulling the covers over him and tucking him in, a fond smile on his lips. On his way out, he spotted the ender chest and his smile widened as he composed a message for Etho to find when he woke up.

When he was done, Nebris let himself out of the building, intent on heading back to his base. He had some catching up to do.

* * *

When Etho awoke, he was in his own bed. Sunlight was streaming through the windows, and the ninja dragged himself out from under the covers, confused. How had he gotten back home? A chest sat in front of his bed, the sign making his racing heart calm down.

_There's more where this came from. Maybe we can try it out together next time?  
-Nebris_

Opening the chest revealed several stacks of redstone dust, and Etho licked his lips at the memory of the charged dust crackling on his tongue, sending his senses into overdrive. He didn't know how Seth had found out, but he couldn't help shivering at the thought that now Nebris knew how the dust affected him too.

Etho closed the chest again, shaking off the thoughts as he got ready for the day. It seemed Seth had been satisfied by their show and allowed the pair to leave. Nebris had probably already returned to his base, and was going about his business. Either way, Etho knew where to find him. Later.

Right now, he really needed something to drink.


End file.
